


Recompensa

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Community: 30vicios, Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-23
Updated: 2007-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23455639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: Muchos quieren colaborar en que Kirihara siga creyendo en Santa, pero a Sanada poco le importa hacer parte de eso.
Relationships: Sanada Genichirou/Yukimura Seiichi
Collections: 30Vicios: 30 Vicios





	Recompensa

—No lo haré —insistió Sanada cruzando sus brazos y fulminando con su mirada el traje rojo y la barba falsa que continuaba sobre la cama de Yukimura. Daba igual que Akaya fuese el as de Rikkai, él no pensaba humillarse de esa manera por llevarle los regalos de los miembros del club de tenis -y de unas cuantas admiradoras que estaban encantadas con la supuesta inocencia de éste- a ese pequeño demonio.

Un suave suspiro lo hizo retirar la mirada del disfraz y girar hacia a Yukimura, quien había bajado su rostro en un gesto de aparente tristeza. Lo único que le hizo mantener su decisión fue el conocimiento de que Yukimura estaba intentando manipularlo, aunque realmente odiaba verlo así y...

—Entonces usaremos el plan B —dijo Yukimura abandonado su actuada tristeza y abrió su armario—. Tú cargas los regalos, yo iré en esto. Es una suerte que Niou insistió en alquilarlo también.

Los ojos de Sanada se engrandaron en sorpresa en el momento en que Yukimura le mostró el nuevo disfraz, sintiéndose particularmente nervioso al ver el pequeño pedazo de tela que pretendía pasar por falda.

—Yukimura... —comenzó sin saber que decir y tragó saliva. No era que no quisiese que alguien viese a Yukimura así, claro que no, que esa tela fuese más corta que los shorts de los uniformes no tenía nada que ver. Pero el frío de la noche y Yukimura con tan poca ropa...

Cerrando sus puños con fuerza dio dos pasos adelante y en un impulso le quitó a Yukimura el disfraz de las manos, para luego lanzarlo al armario y cerrar la puerta de este con fuerza. No podía permitir que ni el frío viese a Yukimura en semejantes fachas.

—Lo haré —dijo, haciendo un movimiento para bajar la visera de su gorra y ocultar su rostro, sólo para recordar de inmediato que Yukimura se la había quitado en cuanto él había llegado y estaba sepultada bajo la pila de regaños para Akaya, por lo que volvió a bajar su mano en un gesto nervioso.

—Perfecto —sonrió Yukimura, acercándose a él más de la cuenta—. Si haces un buen trabajo puede que hasta te de tu regalo antes de la media noche.

La decepción que sintió cuando Yukimura dio media vuelta sin siquiera rozarlo -a pesar de la forma en que había invadido su espacio personal por un momento- y salió de la habitación fue mucha. Aun así confiaba que su recompensa haría que la vergüenza y la espera valiesen la pena.

¿Si no? A comienzos de la otra semana volverían a entrenar y nadie le podía impedir que hiciese correr a Akaya hasta el anochecer.


End file.
